Endless Memories
by Moon Gazer
Summary: Taking place directly after the fight with Metallia, and following Serena's thoughts as her life slowly drains from her, until she finds out that it was all just a....well, read to find out.


'Get up, get up...get up...get up...get up...get up...'  
"Now!"  
Her body rose, a marionette controlled by a clumsy master. Stiff limbs clawed for purchase of the unyeilding ground.  
~I'm walking in the rain,  
I don't know where I'm goin, my injured body is wet~  
'Dead.Dead.Dead.Dead.Them.Dead.Me.Dead.No.'  
A harsh wind arose, knocking her off her shaky balance. She collapsed face up into the snow, unfeeling of the bitter cold that ate away at her, unfeeling of the wounds that covered her body.  
~I twine around the sound of ice,  
I go on with the killing, I'm wondering for eternity,  
Until I can forget your love~  
'Never. Never. Never.'  
Giving into her heavy eyelids, she closed her eyes, feeling wave upon wave of sleepy warmness wash over her. Cold was forgotten, purpose was gone. Everything was gone. Everything but victory. Some victory. Maybe she would have smiled, had she had the energy for it, but she was tired...so tired.  
~Sleep is narcotic,  
It melts my uncertain heart quietly,  
My love is spinning,  
My trembling body wraps with the rose of memories~  
'Dying.Dying.Dying.Dying. I'm dying.'  
Slowly, she began to picture them in her head. Not as she had last seen them, battered and torn, but as she hoped she always would.  
~*~"C'mon Ami! Try it!"  
All the girls had hit the mall to escape the sweltering summer heat. After stopping at an ice cream shop, Claires*, the new Media Play* outlet, and of course, the book shop for Ami, they had discovered a tiny little shop with some of the zaniest clothing they had ever seen.  
"Fashion parade!" Mina yelled.  
And so the storeowner discovered them. Rei in a 1920's prom dress with a gigantic, floppy gardening hat, Lita looking pretty in pink-a sundress, two sizes too large-Mina in an outrageous glittery dress that shone in the light, and Serena, who had discovered an old fashioned ball gown, off the shoulders and made with varying shades of white and pale blue. All four of them were busy sweet talking Ami into a bright blue flapper dress, complete with an impossibly long necklace, bowl shaped hat and heels. She looked from them, to the outfit, and back to them. Finally with a slight shrug, she took the outfit and headed for the dressing rooms.  
Minutes passed, while the girls waited expectantly. Finally,the dressing room door opened, revealing...  
"This can't be our Ami." Lita managed to get out. Mina whistled, causing Ami's face to go even redder. She looked up, catching Serena's gaze. After a moment of simply staring, the "princess" and the "flapper" burst out laughing, followed by the others. Serena looked up just in time to catch the happy expression on Ami's face, and unconsciously stored the memory away in her mind.~*~  
~Endless rain, fall on my heart,  
Endless rain, fall on the wound of my heart~  
She continued her reverie, unaware of her expired body. After all, what was one body when one had enough memories for an eternity?  
~*~ "1..2...3..4...5...6, ok. Scratch cat."  
"Serena, what's the point of...whatever this game's called?"  
"M.A.S.H.? I dunno. It's just for fun, I guess. The weirder the fortune, the more fun."  
Rei leaned back in her seat and waited for her friend to finish. she had to admit, her curiousity was building, especially with all of Serena's stifled giggles.  
The two of them were alone(a rarity in itself), since Serena had just spent the night at the temple. After all the board games had been played, Truth or Dare worn out, and they'd nearly talked their tonsils out, Serena had suggested they play M.A.S.H. After asking Rei a few questions(guys names, numbers, types of cars, and animals)she'd set to work counting.  
"Done! Are you sure you want your fortune?" she asked teasingly.  
"Serena..." Rei responded with a warning growl.  
"Ok, ok...let's see. You're going to marry..."  
"Marry?"  
Serena looked up, a merry twinkle in her eyes.  
"Do you want me to finish or not?"  
"Go 'head." Rei muttered.  
"You're going to marry..." But before she could say the name, Serena burst into a giggling fit, ending up on the floor and holding her sides. Exasperated, Rei marched over and snatched the paper from where it had fallen to the floor.  
"CHAD?"  
In between giggles, Serena finished the rest of the list.  
"Yeah...and you'll have...9 kids, a whale named Fufu for a pet..and drive a hover craft!"  
The look on Rei's face was priceless and once again, Serena filed away the memory.~*~  
~Let me forget all of the hate,  
All of the sadness~  
~*~ "Oh, I've got lots of things I'd like to do. Have a cake shop, get married some day, but most of all, I'd like to be...well, never mind."  
"No fair, Lita! What is it?"  
"Well, I dunno. I guess I wish more people would see me as something other than a tomboy. I like stuff like makeovers, but no one ever see's me like that."  
The brunette leaned back with a sigh. Serena stared at her thoughtfully, fingering the folded piece of paper in her pocket. Without looking at it, she already knew what it said.  
Want a new look?  
Make-up Lessons& Clothing Sale in One!  
738 South Cherry Hill  
Stop by Soon!  
She had been planning on using the coupons for herself...  
Without warning, she stood, grabbed Lita's arm, and started to drag her along.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To get girly"  
"Huh?"  
~~~45 min later~~~  
"Ok Lita, check it out!"  
She slowly turned to face the mirror.  
"Wow!"  
"You like?"  
"Wow..."  
Serena giggled, leading Lita towards the door.  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"Sere, wait! What about paying for the clothes?"  
"Already covered. I owed you for all those lunches anyway."  
Next thing she knew, Serena was enveloped in the bear hug of the millenium.  
"Lita...air...air!"  
"Oh..um, oops?" Lita said, sheepishly.  
"S'ok!"  
Laughing, the two girls walked off.~*~  
~Day's of joy, day's of sadness slowly pass me by,  
As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me,  
You're just an illusion,  
When I'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep,  
I'm a rose blooming in the desert~  
How long had she been here?, she wondered. Days, weeks...forever? Sighing, she opened her eyes, squinting up at the pale blue sky. Pale blue, just like the eyes of another friend.  
~*~ She was jerked out of a sound sleep by the persistant ringing of the telephone. 'Huh? What time is it?' Stumbling downstairs, she picked the phone up, mid-ring.  
"Hello? Serena Tsukino, who is this?"  
"Serena? It's me, Mina."  
"Mina? What's wrong? You sound like you're crying!"  
"Oh, it's awful! I didn't get it and someone else did and I tried and I didn't get it and I...I..."  
"Mina, Mina, hold on. Can you wait about ten minutes? I'll be right over, k?"  
"Ok, bye."  
"Bye."  
It only took a few minures to leave a note for her parents and slip on her shoes before breaking into a sprint for Mina's house.  
She made it in eight minutes and Mina was outside waitin. As soon as she saw Serena, she burst into tears again. Silently, Serena placed an arm around her shoulders and led her back into the house.  
Sometime later and over tea, Mina explained the whole story.  
"You see, there was this audition for a commercial and I worked really hard for it and I thought I did so good and some other girl got it instead!"  
"Oh Mina...you know, I bet they were a bunch of blind old bats anyway..."  
"One of them was our gym teacher…"  
"Like I said...and look at what they're missing out on!"  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mina asked, utterly dejected.  
"You, silly! Look at you! You're pretty, talented, you have..oh, what's it called...stage presense. You have this knack for grabbing peoples attention and making them remember you."  
"You really think so?"  
"Of course I do! And you know what else?", Serena leaned forward, as if she were about to tell a secret ,"I bet that other girl had a pug nose and stuttered."  
Mina also leaned forward.  
"You know what?", she whispered back, "she did."  
And with that, both girls promptly broke into hysterical laughter.~*~  
~It's a dream, I'm in love with you,  
While dozing off, I embrace you,  
Endless rain, fall on my heart,  
Endless rain, fall on the wound of my heart,  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness~  
'Love.Love.Love. You. I love you.'  
Was his body still there, she wondered, lying on the floor of that cold cavern where he'd last defended her? she hoped not. How long it had taken them to admit there feelings and how pointless all the little games now seemed. If she closed her eyes and imagined hard enough, she could feel his arms around her, his heart beating and his teasing voice calling her.  
~*~ "Hey, Meatball Head!"  
She turned and glared.  
"Haven't you got something better to do than compare my hair to Italian cuisine?"  
He stared off into space for a minute, as in deep thought, before giving her a disarming smile.  
"Nope, nothing that I can think of."  
They were now walking side by side, looking for all the world, like a couple, though neither of them was aware of it. Reaching a corner, they paused,waiting for the light to change. Serena looked up at her dark haired companion.  
"Do you plan on following me around all day?"  
Darien glanced down at the blond.  
"Maybe."  
Stepping ahead of him and into the street, she began to cross.  
"Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint you but I have personal pla..."  
"Serena, LOOK OUT!"  
Barely had she registered his words when she felt him grab her arm, pulling her backwards and into his embrace, followed by a deafening rumble and 'whoosh!' of air as a large truck sped by.  
Seconds that could have spanned millenia passed and she spent them memorizing every little detail of his embrace. Then, she slowly began to pull away, only to discover that he was holding her so tightly that she could only move a few inches.  
"Darien?"  
"Are you ok?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, fine. You?"  
"What about me?"  
"You look a little shaky."  
"I'm fine. But you...you could've.."  
"But I'm not, thanks to you. I owe you, Dare." Pulling back from him, she turned and walked a few steps. Then, stopping, she looked over her shoulder.   
"On second thought, maybe we should stick together today."  
He smiled and they both continued walking down the street.~*~  
~I awake from the dream,  
I can't find my way without you,  
The dream is over,  
I can't tell you that, so I still repeat you those words,  
That grey wall is too high for me,  
I describe the dream of that past days memories,  
Until I can forget your love~  
'Never. I will never forget you. Any of you. Please don't forget me. I want another chance, another life. This one is too short. Death is too soon. One more chance is all I want.' One more chance is all I want.'  
~Endless rain, let me stay,   
Evermore in your heart,  
Let my heart take in your tears,  
Take in your memories~  
'Are you all waiting for me? Where are you? I feel so alone. Am I dying? I think I am. I'm scared. Just tell me I have one more chance and I will willingly leave this body behind, but I need to know. Do I get another chance? Do we get another chance?'  
~Endless rain, fall on my heart,  
Endless rain, fall on the wound of my heart,  
Let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness~  
'I wish...I wish...'  
"I wish..."  
*******************End Dream Sequence*********************************  
"Serena, wake up!" She was struggling through the layers of sleep. What if she couldn't wake up? What if she really was dead?   
"Sere, wake up! C'mon!"  
Darien! She could hear him, but where was he? No! That couldn't be him. He was dead!  
"Make it go away,"she moaned, "It's not real! They're all..."  
"SERENA!"  
Her eyes shot open as her fist shot out. They were back, they had to be! She hadn't won! But she would. She was going out fighting. How dare they use her love for him against her! Kicking, flailing, she struck out at the vague figure who was attempting to hold her down.  
"Serena, it's me!"  
Her fist stopped millimeters from his face.  
"Darien?"  
She blinked a few times, bring him into focus. He looked completely mussed, hair wild, sans** shirt(A.N. WHOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!) and apparently had been busy trying to keep her limbs pinned.  
"Yeah, it's me. Bad dream?" He asked, leaning back on a mound of pillows and pulling her to him.  
"Uh-huh. I had just fought Mettalia and all of you...Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita and you, were dead, and I was dying..." her voice trailed off. Darien pulled her closer.   
"I know nightmares can be bad...believe me, I REALLY know...but they're only dreams. Look at all we've been through, and we're still going. I don't plan of checking out anytime soon."   
Serena sighed happily and reached for his hand, linking their fingers. Two engagement rings scraped lightly together in the dark.   
"Me neither, Darien."   
Outside their window, the moon shone brightly, slowly making her way across the sky, counting the minutes until morning.   
~Endless rain...~   
******************************************************************   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
******************************************************************   
  
* I don't own these stores...drat...   
** "Sans" is French for "without", just for those who don't know. :::Runs off giggling insanely at the idea of Darien w/o a shirt:::   
  
And yes, while disclaimers generally go at the beginning of a story, I'm putting mine here. It's not like people read these things anyway. I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me! I'm just a poor little stage crew person!! 


End file.
